Hydrocarbon conversion and the isomerization of hydrocarbons in particular, is of special importance to the petroleum industry. In recent years, with the advent of catalytic converters in automobiles and the required use of non-leaded gasoline, a need has arisen for higher octane number gasolines. Natural straight-run gasolines, i.e., naphthas, contain, chiefly, normal paraffins, such as normal pentane and normal hexane, which have relatively low octane numbers. It has become essential, therefore, to convert these low octane components to their higher octane counterparts. The isomerization of these hydrocarbon components accomplish this conversion, i.e., the isomers resulting have a much higher octane rating. Hence, the facility with which this isomerization is accomplished has become of prime importance.
Likewise, the need for isoparaffins, benzene, xylene, and ethyl benzene as building components in the petrochemical industry is increasing. Accordingly, the need for improved hydrocarbon conversion processes in the petrochemical industry is also great.
One of the primary hydrocarbon conversion processes now employed is the alkylation of isoparaffins. It was thought that certain sulfonated fluorocarbon polymers possess sufficient activity and stability to be useful as alkylation catalysts. However, in a recent study by Kapura and Gates, Sulfonated Polymers as Alkylation Catalysts, Industrial Engineering Chemistry Product Research Development, Vol. 12, No. 1, pp. 62-66 (1973), it was found that a sulfonated fluorocarbon vinyl ether polymer was inactive in alkylating isobutane with propylene in the gas phase and in a mole ratio of 5 to 1 at 260.degree. C. The conculsion reached in that study was that the sulfonated fluorocarbon vinyl ether polymer catalyst was too weakly acidic to catalyze paraffin alkylation and that the polymer was not a useful catalyst. That study also showed that these same ion exchange resins were useful in the alkylation of benzene with propylene in the vapor phase to form cumene. However, the conclusion reached by Kapura and Gates with regard to the formation of cumene was that the sulfonated polymer was not "a particularly useful catalyst at temperatures greater than about 150.degree. C." Contrary to the conclusions reached by Kapura and Gates, it has now been found that a supported perfluorinated polymer containing pendant sulfonic acid groups is a very active catalyst in the preparation of ethylbenzene from benzene and ethylene, in the alkylation of isoparaffins, in the isomerization of normal alkanes, and in the disproportionation of toluene.